


to hope and to believe

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Matteo has a twin who is David's best friend, Mutual Pining, OC, Smut, and Matteo is into David but David does not know yet, based off tumblr prompt, best friends brother, later on though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: David knows he shouldn’t be enjoying this. He shouldn’t be kissing Matteo and he most certainly shouldn’t be putting his hands up his shirt. He should want this to stop and shouldn’t have started this. Matteo is Tia’s brother David shouldn’t want to kiss him and spend all of his time with him.





	1. in this moment we just have to wait

**Author's Note:**

> so this started off as a prompt fill on tumblr and i got a little carried away. i hope y'all enjoy and maybe one day i'll figure out links properly on ao3 and will add links to where the original part is on my tumblr.

David’s been waiting at this coffeeshop for at least 45 minutes before his loser of a best friend finally chooses to show up. When she does of course she makes almost too much noise and definitely brings all the attention to her. David really wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Hey sorry I’m late. Matty needed a lift to his friends who apparently lives on the other side of town.” Tia says sitting down on the chair across from David and dumping her backpack and coat on the free chair. 

“It’s fine. I’m glad you showed up. I’ve already had a tea so you’re buying this round.” David smiles at her and shoes her to go up to the counter and order their drinks. 

Tia sighs and gets back up from her chair, bowing towards David, “Of course, anything for his majesty.” 

David just laughs to himself while she walks away. He is really glad he got to see her today. Fifteen years since they met. She’s been there through pretty much everything David has had to face and vise versa. She’s someone David knows he can say anything to and trust that she’ll be completely honest with him. She was the first person he talked to when he started questioning his gender and was the second person who he’d asked to call him David. She’d be amazing when his parents had kicked him out and helped him go back to their house to get his things and move them into Laura’s apartment. She’d been there when his school had treated him awfully and there when he needed to move schools before it. They’ve grown up together and gone through so much. David feels like she’s someone he’ll always have in his life. 

“Move your mug.” Tia says coming back to the table with two mugs in her hands. David pushes his to the side and takes the new one from her hands. She sits back down, spilling a bit of her coffee on the table at the same time. That’s something very distinctly Tia, she’s a little clumsy and always making a bit of a mess. By now David will tease her for it but when they first met he found it sort of endearing. 

“Ugh I don’t know how you drink that stuff.” David wrinkles his nose at the smell of coffee. 

“I don’t know how you don’t. It’s so good Davi.” She says taking a tip the also scrunching up her face. 

“Too hot?” David smirks. 

“Shut up.” She takes another sip pulling the same face. 

Tia launches into a story about a difficult customer after she’s given up trying to drink her coffee before it’s cooled. David really just enjoys listening to her even though he’s already heard this story on the phone after her shift. Admittedly there were a few more choice words and much less of a funny story, but his point still stands. 

“Hey,” She says when she’s finished, “how’s planning your film going? Are you done scripting?” 

David wants to roll his eyes but stops himself. He’s been done with his script for months was just altering it for the assignment. “Yeah at this point I’m mostly looking for cast and finalising locations. Then we can get shooting.”

“Oh shit yeah, uhm about that.” She says, looking down sheepishly.

“Yes?” David asks raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m uuuuh, not going to be in Berlin for your shooting time so uuuh, I won’t be able to act for you?” She admits. 

David had sort of seen this coming. Tia had been looking at short term exchanges for a few months. He knew she’d wanna go and that it’d probably help her get some better experience with what she wants to do after university, political journalism, from another countries point of view. 

“ _ Tiiiiaaa _ ,” David whines, “You’re my best actor damn who am I gonna ask now?” 

“Leonie? Sara? I don’t know. If you want my face you could ask Matteo? He has done plays and stuff before and he can sing so you know. Not the worst choice.” She suggests. David knows she’s entirely serious with that. 

“What am I gonna do? Put him in a wig and put your name in the credits?” David saying jokingly. 

“Well I mean, no. He’s offered to act for you so maybe you could shove him in the background and ask Sara or Leonie to play my part? Unless you want him as a main?” She says. 

“Could I get him to read for me maybe? Then I can make up my mind with how I’ll use him.” David asks. He knows Matteo’s acted before but he really wants this film to be perfect. He’s put a lot of effort into writing the script and needs his actors to do what he’s envisioned. 

“Yeah I’m sure he’d do that. You’ll have to ask him though. I’m sure you’ll like him though. He’s pretty good at this shit and is pretentious enough to go along with your artsy fartsy things.” She jokes reaching across the table to ruffle David’s hair.

“Don’t do that.” David says pulling back away, “I’m mad at you for abandoning me for your education.” 

“Awh but you still love me little bro.” She teases. 

“I’m not your bro and I’m the same age as you asshole.” David says. They’re exactly two months apart and Tia can’t seem to get over those two months. 

“Still younger!” She says in a sing song voice. She then reaches over to her bag and coat, grabbing them and getting up. “Well I must be off. Text me when you’ve sorted things out with Matty and I’ll make sure his lazy ass shows up.” 

David gets up and holds his arms open for her. She hugs him tight and for almost too long but really he needs it. She’s one of the few people he will hug and really he would love to have this all the time. Just someone who can hold him and make him feel whole for a few minutes. He’s not in love with Tia or anything, he’s just really looking for someone to be able to comfort him like she can.

“Alright. I’m sure we’ll see each other tomorrow or something. Love you. Remember to text Matteo!” She says while pulling out of the hug and walking towards the door. 

David rolls his eyes and waves after her. He looks back down to the mess on the table, grabbing the three mugs and taking them back up to the counter. He goes back and grabs his coat. He knows he doesn’t need to take the mugs back, he just feels odd leaving them sometimes. When he walks out the door he also waves at the barista. They don’t wave back but he at least feels like he’s been polite. 

* * *

**tia’s baggage**

_ hey matteo, tia said that you’d offered to help out with my film? _

_ if you’re still up for it, could we meet for coffee or something _

_ sometime and go over my script and stuff?  _

yeah man that sounds good. Do you need me 

to audition or something for it?

_ i’ll get you to do a bit of a read through but it should be good _

_ are you free thrusday? I can do lunch then if you’d like? _

can we do 1.30? i have a class but should be good 

then.

_ yeah that’s perfect. see you thursday then :) _

hell_yeah.gif

* * *

Thursday comes around faster than David needed it to. He’s finished the changes he wanted to make for the script and has organised some printouts for Matteo. Part of him is worried he’s done too much but he also knows Matteo hasn’t worked on a set before so it’s better to give him too much information than not enough. He checks the folder he’s put together for him before shoving it in his bag and walking out the door. He’s nervous about this. He knows Matteo and he knows that he can be a little shit and that he can be very serious if he’s asked to be. Hopefully he can understand that this is important to David and he needs it to go well. 

The question of whether or not Matteo can actually act does cross David’s mind a decent amount but he’s trying his best to ignore it until they’ve spoken. He wants to wait until he’s had Matteo read for him before he makes any judgement and he chooses how big of a character he’s going to use him for. He knows he’s going to need to use him, doesn’t have time to find someone else before he needs to be filming. 

He gets to the restaurant ten minutes early and looks through the window. He instantly sees Matteo sitting at a table which is a little confusing for David. Usually Matteo’s late to things or barely on time, he must really be taking this seriously. David walks in and over to Matteo, walking maybe a little too fast. 

“Hey, sorry you had to wait.” David says taking his coat off and sitting down across from Matteo. 

Matteo looks up from his phone, startled. “Oh, hi.” He smiles big and wide at David, “You’re not late don’t say sorry.” 

David shrugs, reaching into his bag and pulling out the folder he’d prepared. “So I’m not sure how you want to do this, maybe we can order and talk while we eat?” David puts the folder on the place he knows will stay empty.

“Why does it sound like you’re propositioning me for my  _ services _ ?” Matteo says, grinning stupidly. 

“Shut up. It’s not like I’m going to be paying you so I’m not really sure it could count as a service.” David says. He’s still nervous about this but seeing Matteo infront of him and seeing how he’s fidgety and nervous as well is sort of helping.

“I think we should get food first. I’m fucking starving and we have time to eat.” Matteo says opening the menu. They’ve come to an all day breakfast place at Matteo’s suggestion, though David knows for a fact that Matteo will count any type of food as breakfast as long as it’s in the morning. 

David looks at the menu for a minute to decide even though he’s known what he’s going to order since Matteo suggested this place. He grins to himself, looking up at Matteo again. “You’re gonna be so mad.” He says. 

“No. Nope nope. You’re not going to force that smell on me nope.” Matteo shakes his head fast. 

“I don’t get why you have such a thing against them, they don’t actually smell that bad and they taste good!” David says, laughing. He probably won’t order the eggs but he likes to rile Matteo up like this. 

“You only say that because you’re the devil incarnate. They’re disgusting and you are  _ wrong _ .” Matteo says. 

“I’m pretty sure 99% of the world population agrees with me.”

“Yeah and you and 99% of the population is wrong and won’t survive the apocalypse.” Matteo snatches the menu out of David’s hands now and puts it on the table in front of himself, “If you’re seriously going to order them I am just going to order for you.” 

“Okay.” David shrugs. He trusts Matteo’s judgement and sure why not the worst that could happen was he got a moderately bad meal out of it. 

“You’re serious? Nah you’re not being serious.” Matteo dismisses him, shaking his head. 

“Nah go for it, I don’t really care.” David shrugs again. He knows there’s only a small handful of foods he doesn’t like and he’s so sure that Matteo knows at this point. 

“Okay but you can’t listen to what I order you gotta put your earphones in or something. It’s gotta be a surprise.” Matteo grins, eyes skimming the menu again. 

David smiles to himself, leaning back in his chair and getting his earphones out of his pocket to put them in. “You can’t look at me either.” Matteo says. 

David jokingly covers his eyes with his hands, putting them down but keeping his eyes closed for Matteo’s amusement. He sits there for a song before Matteo taps on his arm. When he opens his eyes, he sees that he’s grinning mischievously. “If you’ve ordered something that will poison me, I will have to kill you.” David deadpans. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Matteo laughs. 

David rolls his eyes at him, “You’ve been spending too much time with Hans.”

* * *

They talk for the fifteen minutes waiting for their food. It’s mostly just making fun of each other and Matteo whining that he’s hungry. When the waiter comes over to the table with both their plates. Matteo directs the waiter on what to put where. 

David looks down at the plate in front of him then back up to Matteo confused. “Why did you get me something good?” He asks.

“Because you’re probably hungry? I’m not that much of an asshole you know.” Matteo mocks offence. 

“Are you sure about that? You really sure you’re not an asshole?” David tilts his head to the side and gives Matteo a shit eating grin. 

“_Oh thank you Matteo, how kind of you to choose french toast for me out of all the awful things you could have picked. You’re too kind and lovely thank you for giving my time.”_ Matteo says in a mocking voice.

“Thank you for not ordering something that would give me food poisoning.” David rolls his eyes. 

They spend some time eating before David brings up his plan for the shoot. He gets Matteo to look over the summary and some of the script for the project. It’s not a long script, only aiming for the final project to be around twenty minutes. He gets Matteo to read a couple things for him and he’s actually pretty impressed. He follows the lines well and acts out some small parts of it. David decides then that he’s definitely going to try to use him in Tia’s role. 

“I’ve also got some information here that might be helpful. My schedule and some numbers you might need. Other people on my crew. We’re going to start next Wednesday so you’ve got a bit and we’re not doing a scene you’re talking in so it’ll be good to like introduce you.” David explains after they’ve talked a bit more about what the roll is and what he wants him to be doing. 

“Sounds good. I guess I’ll see you then.” Matteo smiles collecting his things and getting up to leave. They’ve already paid and David is starting to run late for other plans he has so really it’s a good time to cut this off. 

“Yeah nice, see you Wednesday.” 


	2. is it too much to ask for something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost of pizza, some driving, and a little bit of something new :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i SUCK at sticking to og plans so yeah, i hope you enjoy this chapter. so sorry it took so long my life got hectic very very fast

Seeing Matteo on set is different for David. He’s used to Matteo being sort of stoic and passive in groups, but here he really seems to thrive. He’s been smiling and talking with the cast the whole day. He’s also got his lines down perfectly and is amazing in front of a camera. David assumes it runs in the family because he’s just as good, if not better, than Tia. Every time David’s given him some sort of direction on what he wants to see he’s taken it and understood exactly what he wanted. 

Their first day on set really does go well and afterwards David is really feeling good about the whole shoot coming after it. He’s excited and has that warm feeling in his palms that he gets when he knows something is going to be good. He’s breaking down some equipment when Matteo walks over to him to talk to him properly for the first time that day. 

“Hey that was really really good today.” Matteo says. David turns around to face him. 

“Yeah, it really was. Did you have a good time?” David asks, dropping the last of the cables into a box.

“It was really fun, I’m actually really excited about this now.” Matteo smiles and looks down at his hands. He really seems shy about enjoying being on set and David really really wants to tease him about it, but he also doesn’t want to scare him away.

“Awh I’m glad. This is gonna be good I can feel it.” 

“I think so too.” Matteo looks back up at him, still smiling, and David thinks really right then he looks gorgeous. 

David starts stacking the boxes and Matteo helps him. They take them out to David’s car. They stand around there awkwardly for a second after David’s shut the door to the boot. 

“Hey so uuh, are you doing anything now?” Matteo asks. 

“Oh uh I was just sorta planning on going home and going to bed.” David shrugs, he doesn’t really plan much while he’s shooting. 

“Do you wanna come get dinner with me? I know a place near here that does the best pizza you’ll taste outside of italy.” Matteo asks, he rocks on his heels when he says it. 

David thinks about it for a minute. He knows that if he goes home he’s probably going to have to order out anyways because right now he’s got about three pieces of bread and about 10mls of milk in his kitchen and that’s it. “That sounds great, yeah lets do that.” David agrees. 

Matteo directs David down about five minutes away from where they were shooting but it takes them nearly fifteen minutes to find a park. Matteo laughs every time David gets frustrated at cars going into spots he’d just found. When David finally gets one he cheers for something and Matteo claps. It’s ridiculous but they’re both laughing so hard it hurts. 

“Okay some on I’m going to die of starvation if we stay here any longer.” Matteo complains when they stop laughing. 

“Well I guess we’ve got to get you fed.” David says. He grabs his wallet and phone out of the console and gets out. 

They start walking, Matteo trailing behind and dragging his feet, “We’re going to have to walk longer than it took us to drive here.” 

David rolls his eyes at Matteo’s whining. “It’s probably good that we’re walking now if this pizza is as good as you’re saying you’re probably gonna eat your bodyweight in it.” David points out with entire seriousness. 

“That is  _ exactly _ what I am planning to do well done David.” Matteo mocks David, dragging behind again. 

“What happened to you starving to death?” David turns around, holding his hand out to Matteo like he’s a toddler trailing behind. Matteo grabs his hand then starts running ahead of him, David doesn’t even have the time for his brain to freak out about the fact that Matteo is actually holding his hand because of how hard he’s pulling him along. 

They run the rest of the way to the restaurant and by the time they stop David is laughing so hard he can’t breathe at all. Matteo leans up against the wall next to him and they finally calm down before looking at each other once and losing it again. A dad with two small children come out of the restaurant and the dad shoots them a look that has them both shutting up until he’s out of sight. 

When they’ve properly calmed down they go in. Matteo tells David to sit down and trust him with what he’s going to order. When Matteo comes back David asks him how much he owes him and Matteo just shrugs it off. “Nah don’t worry about it, my treat for letting me work with you on this film stuff.”

The pizza really is the best he’s tasted in his life. When he takes his first bite and moans loud as how good it tastes. Matteo’s watching him try it with big eyes, clearly making sure he’s got the right reaction to it. 

“I told you it’s good.” Matteo says around his mouthful. David kicks his shin under the table when he does that. 

“Oi, manners.” David reminds him. 

Matteo just rolls his eyes and keeps shoving more pizza in his mouth. David shakes his head grabbing another slice. 

* * *

The next couple of days fly by and before he knows it David is sitting in the back of Tia’s car with Matteo driving to take her to the airport. David’s been really annoying during the ride, pulling at Tia’s hair from behind, poking her in the sides. Every time she slaps his hands away he will stop for a minute before coming back and annoying her again. 

“David if you don’t stop I’m going to make Matteo pull over and kick you out of my car.” She threatens. David just grins to himself and sits on his hands for a minute. 

“It’s not my fault you’re abandoning me. I have to get in three months worth of annoying you in before you go.” David defends himself. Matteo laughs at him and Tia punches his thigh. 

“Oi don’t hit the driver, do you want me to crash your car?” Matteo says in a mock offended voice. 

“I’d honestly rather you crash my car while I’m here and you can’t lie to me about it than you crash it when I’m away and not tell me until I get back.” Tia says. For some reason she’s trusting him enough and letting him drive her car while she’s away. Sure it’ll make things easier than him annoying David for lifts or something but David’s not sure he’d do that. 

The drive is over too fast and suddenly they’re walking Tia to security. David feels stupid getting a little emotional about her leaving but it’s going to be the longest time they’re going to be apart since they met. Tia drops her bags to give Matteo a quick hug then turns to David. She wraps her arms around him tight. 

“Keep an eye on Matty for me okay?” Tia whispers into David’s shoulder. 

“Of course.” David says, he knows she’s going to spend the entire time away worrying somewhat about her brother. David squeezes her in closer and breathes in heavily. 

“Don’t you start crying you fucking sap.” She says pulling back and looking at David.

She grabs her bags and says goodbye before walking away. Matteo and David stay standing there watching until she’s through. “Am I taking you home?” Matteo asks after a few seconds. 

“Yeah if you don’t mind.” David says, nodding. 

“Alright great. We’re also going to get food on the way because right now it’s fuck off o’clock and I’m starving.” Matteo says, walking back out towards the car. 

“When  _ aren’t _ you starving.” David pokes Matteo in the side. 

“Oi I’m going to crash the car if you keep doing that.” Matteo snaps at him laughing a little over it. David giggles, sinking back into his seat more. “Hey! This is a very serious manner don’t laugh at me about it.” It’s very obvious that he’s not being serious and it really just makes David laugh even harder. 

They stop at a Maccas and Matteo orders what David feels is half the menu. David orders himself a chocolate milkshake and some chips. They eat sort of quickly. David watches in some sort of amazement that Matteo is able to eat that much food that fast but really he shouldn’t be that surprised that he can. 

They drive back to David’s flat, spending the whole twenty minutes making stupid jokes and aruguing about stupid things. David laughs so hard his stomach hurts and he’s got tears in his eyes. Despite having spent everyday together recently it’s still so good being with Matteo, David can’t really spend time talking to him without smiling like an idiot. 

When they finally get back Matteo pulls over on the side of the street and they both just sit there for a minute. They both try to talk at the same time. David stops and tells Matteo to go on. “When are we filming next?” Matteo asks, David knows he has his schedule but he also knows Matteo and that he’s probably lost it already. 

“Uuuh not until Monday. Giving the crew the weekend off you know like a good boss.” David thought about that a lot before choosing to work like that. It means he needs to try get more done during the week but having a set break is probably good for everyone. 

“Oh..” Matteo says. He genuinely sounds disappointed. 

“Do you want me to email you-” David is cut off from talking by Matteo surging forward and pressing their lips together. David freezes for a second before instinctively kissing him back. David lifts a hand up and tangles his fingers in Matteo’s hair. Sure it was unexpected to kiss him but it doesn’t mean that right now it’s not nice. 

They pull apart and Matteo gasps opening his eyes wide. “Oh fuck I shouldn’t have done that.” He says, pulling back away from David. 

“No what the fuck, do not take that back.” David says, genuinely offended that he said that. “Matteo…” Matteo has his head in his hands and is groaning loud. “What’s wrong?” 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Matteo shakes his head. 

“No what Matteo really, that was so okay.” David says, hoping how honest he’s being comes across in his voice. 

Matteo looks up at him with wide eyes again, “Seriously?” He asks, his voice small. 

“Yes. Seriously.” David smiles like he’s been wanting to since they pulled apart. 

Matteo smiles too before he’s moving up and grabbing David’s face to kiss him again. David smiles into it and kisses him back straight away. He hums when Matteo slides his hands over David’s hair and down to his neck. David grips onto his arms to keep him there so they can keep kissing. There’s suddenly a car beeping at them that scares them apart. They bump heads and start laughing hysterically. 

“Do you want to come up for a bit?” David asks when they’ve caught their breaths. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Matteo asks tilting his head to the side. 

David smiles and shakes his head, “I think it’s a terrible idea but really has that ever stopped you from doing things before?”

Matteo ends up coming up with him. David awkwardly offers him coffee but Matteo just rolls his eyes and comes up to kiss him again. Matteo’s arms wrap around David’s waist this time, and David’s stomach flips. It just feels so very good to be wrapped in Matteo’s arms. He really can’t blame himself for always sort of having secretly hoped that something like this would happen. Matteo has always been so so sweet to him and is someone who really does care. David really just does feel ridiculously happy here in Matteo’s arms kissing him in his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this <3 
> 
> come annoy me on tumblr @theyellowcurtains

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! come over to my tumblr and we can talk about it i also have a link here to where i've posted some hcs from this universe too 
> 
> https://theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com/post/187860352726/ive-started-writing-a-fic-for-this-prompt-i


End file.
